


Memories

by miraclemira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has some come back from dead after Michael burned her to the ground. She continued her rebellion against the angels in wanting to become human. She turned to Castiel for help but instead he turned in again in order to protect Dean and Sam. The angels had taken Anna to an abandoned warehouse where they tortured her as she continued to try and live be remembering the memories of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**-Now-**

Anna laid there on the floor of an old warehouse, her cheeks torn, and her body broken. Blood ran down her body, still moving slowly, while her body was limp. She couldn’t heal herself. Whoever had done this to her had stolen it…. That one thing she so desperately needed at the moment. She could barely move as a single tear ran down her cut cheek, stinging slightly from her almost closed eye. She knew this was the end but all she could do was breath slowly and remember a time where should have risked everything for him and yet he was the one who turned her in again. Her eyes closed and she started to remember the fun times they had together….. One dream came most abruptly out of all of them. The night they went dancing, it was different than the feeling had she now, that feeling… she lusted after it desperately. She craved to the feeling of that night as it slowly killed her faster. Her mind raced as waking moment of that night swept through her brain to fast that she couldn’t hang on. Another memory raced past her and then she remembered being in heaven with him. How they laughed when they weren’t supposed to, how she showed him earth in a whole new way. Her grace, she showed him that too. Every angel’s grace is blue except for a few who had changed from being obedient to being different… Anna’s was red and he knew that one day she’d be in trouble. More importantly Anna remembered the night she left perfectly and she knew this was the end as she closed her eyes tightly and cried this memory flooding her head with tears and regret.

She had told him to meet her at the willow tree in Heaven where she would tell him the biggest secret of her life. He came at the exact time she said, as he knew she’d be waiting for him with nervousness.

“Anna.” He said standing behind her closely

She had turned around and smiled, “You came…” she said

“Of course I came. Why are we here?” He asked her.

“Come with me.” She said hastily

“Go where exactly?” he said

“Come away with me. Away from heaven… to earth. We can be human and love, we can be together with no regret. No dying till the end. You told me you loved me… take my hand and come away with me.” Anna continued.

 “Anna… this is disobedience… falling. That’s not allowed. Anna, I can’t.” He said sadly as he looked down.

“You can if you trust me...” she said as she took his hand, “Come with me, to earth. We can laugh out loud. We can eat that cake I always told you about. We can be together till the end.”

“Anna this is insane! Falling! You are crazy and being absurd.” He said angrily.

She took a step away from him and looked at him sadly, “I thought you would be the one to come with me…” Her grace fading from her red to blue feeling as if the guy she loved was betraying her.

“Anna, please don’t go. We can be together up here. Forever, like every day already. Come and think about this. Do not be irrational about this.” He said seeing her grace change as he looked down, “Don’t go.”

In that instant she flew off. Tears flooded her eyes, and her heart was filled with pain and sadness something in which angels were not allowed to have but she…. She lusted after it. She craved humanity’s emotions and the things they could do.

The next day, he flew the place they always meet after his training. He sat down on the grass and waited for her. Hours went by… soon it was days and then he looked up and saw a red shooting star. Redder than the usual star that fell. He stood up and shouted at the star falling.

“Anna!” he shouted as the star split in two. Tears filled his eyes as he called out for her, getting no response each time. Anna could hear him as she fell. Her heart sank with regret and then all emotions and memories of her life had vanished.

**-20 years later-**

She was in a mental hospital thinking she had schizophrenia when she was hearing her family talking. The apocalypse was coming and she desperately tried to warn everyone but then they heard… they heard her listening in and they came after her. She darted that night and two boys plus one demon came after. These two boys, Winchesters, she knew exactly who they were and she knew that she could never repay them for that they did for her. They saved her life…. And she never got to thank them.

**-Now-**

Regret filled her heart as she continued to lay there unable to speak, her breathing hardening, her mind racing, and tears flooding her eyes. She had died once… Her older brother had killed her, burned her to be exact and she was in more pain than that. Blood kept flowing from her now colder body.

Not everyone knew her story but she didn’t want to be an angel, she wanted to be human. Her family hated her, her friends abandoned her, and the Winchesters wanted nothing to do with her. She was alone. She was betrayed. She was turned in by her own brother and all she could think about was how she once asked him to come with her… she trusted him.

“I trusted you-” she said as her voice cracked and her throat hurt as if she had been stabbed there. Her body curled up and tears began to fill her eyes and blood began to flood the room more.

“Anna….” A gentle voice called out when he saw her lying there, angel blade next to her, blood everywhere. The man rushed over to her and picked her up gently. “Anna, wake up. Anna…. Anna!” he called her name as he stroked her red hair desperately wishing she was alive.

Her eyes slowly opened and she could see the baby blue eyes that stare down with the same guilt and regret that fill her eyes. Her eyes began to fade down and the man panicked desperately to hang onto his sister, he kept telling her to stay with him but her body was becoming limp and cold.

“You came…” she said as she tried to look back at him with a small smile that crept through her tears.

“I wouldn’t leave you again…” he said sadly holding her closely. “Anna, let’s run away together. For real this time… you and me.” His eyes began to fill with tears as the hazel eyes that gazed upon him  began to close. Her body felt heavier than normal in that instant. “Anna….? Anna! Anna! No, come on. No please no.” he cried out in misery.

She whispered slowly to him, “Let’s do that Castiel…” she said as her last breath come out, “Let’s run away. You and-…”


End file.
